


Try kissing him

by Green_Sphynx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Soulbonding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 4, Dubious Consent, I completely made up the mythical lore and you can't stop me, M/M, Magical refugee of the Day, Succubus, They are both into it but the situation is still very very dubious, look I actually included a condom for once, please have safe sex kids, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "Go lay down on the bed, Mick," Ray ordered, trying to sound firm. "I'm the one in charge here."Mick hovered over him like that with the same unreadable face for several long seconds, long enough for Ray to seriously start worrying that he was not going to obey, and then a slow smirk spread over Mick's face. A very dirty, very knowing smirk."Very well, Haircut. We do this your way."





	Try kissing him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/gifts).



"Oh my god! What is that on Mick!"

" _That_ would be an old hag of a succubus." For all of Ray's alarm, John didn't look impressed at all. He took a moment to light his cigarette instead. "Nasty things, sink their claws into your soul as they eat. If she doesn't finish her meal now, the poor bugger is going to be too enamoured with her to do anything but follow her like a lost puppy until she does."

"We have to save him!" Honestly, Ray wasn't sure why they weren't already.

"Too late for that, mate." John gestured vaguely at the scene that was growing more obscene by the second. "She already got him. Least we can do is give him a quick death."

Ray didn't spare John the look of incredulity that he deserved for that remark, because there was no way Ray was going let Mick die (John just needed to do some more team building activities with them once they got back) and if he understood correctly there was very little time to save him. Plus, he wasn't ready to be confronted with Mick's dick when tearing the monstrous looking demon off him, and she looked very close to revealing that particular part of Mick for the world to see.

He flew over with a burst of his engines and grabbed the succubus under the purplish grey armpits, changing course to go straight up and hopefully rip her right off Mick. Sadly, she wasn't ready to let go of her prey without a fight, and she turned to claw at Ray's face instead - thank god for that strong visor being succubus-nail proof. Ray could vaguely hear John shouting at him, so he decided to just assume John was opening one of those handy gateways to hell of his. With a lunge that had all his weight and several dwarfstar powered thrusters to it, Ray flung the succubus off and towards John.

The momentum had him toppling over and onto Mick's still prone body, but he'd seen that John had indeed opened one of his portals and his aim had been perfect - perfect enough, anyway. The succubus disappeared through the portal with demonic screeching, and Mick was safe.

He hoped.

"Mick? Hey, Mick, buddy, you alright?" Ray patted Mick's cheeks when the man kept staring through him hazily. "…Mick? Oh no, she did eat your soul, didn't she? I'm so sorry I failed to save you!"

He tried to shake Mick, but it was to no avail. John stepped up next to them, cigarette between his lips, still not looking half as impressed as he should be at the death of a teammate.

"You have to help him!" Ray pleaded, looking up at John.

"Try kissing him," John suggested, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ray was honestly too distraught to question it, so he hit the button to open his visor and grabbed Mick's face, faltering for only a split second before pressing their lips together. _Anything to save Mick_. (Not that kissing Mick would ever be a punishment.)

Surprisingly, it worked.

Also surprisingly, Ray found himself pinned to Mick's chest by strong arms and his mouth being all but devoured by the man.

John was laughing beside them like he knew this would happen, made some offhand comment about them getting a room, and left them on the ground in the middle of the wreckage the fight with the succubus had left.

And Ray… Ray would just have to figure out how to make Mick stop shoving his tongue down his throat before he could get to escaping the embrace and find out what in the world was going on.

 

"You _knew_ this would happen?"

At least Sara made a stern face, even if she sounded more amused than stern. She was glaring down John, who was _still_ looking thoroughly unimpressed, even with Ray trying to keep Mick at arm's length, lest he start sucking another hickey on his neck or start humping him on the bridge. 

John shrugged, and offered a somewhat lurid smirk. "I dinnit expect the man to actually _kiss_ him, now did I? I was just messin' with him."

"So now what?" Ray slapped at a wandering hand from Mick, trying to keep it decent.

"Not sure. He's acting like _you're_ the minger now. All he really wants now is to bugger you until you've sucked up all his life force."

"Well Ray isn't going to suck up Mick's life force," Sara interjected before Ray could really figure out what John was trying to say, "so we need another solution. How do we cure him from… _this_?"

Sara gestured with one eyebrow raised way high and Ray realised he had to shove Mick's hand that was trying to slither into his pants _away from him_.

John shrugged again, giving the pair a look up and down. "Try having sex?"

Ray sputtered in protest. "I'm not going to- Mick can't _consent_ like this! And the last time you said I kiss him was what started this all!"

"If 'this all' hadn't started he'd still be a glass-eyed noodle laying around waiting for his mistress to come ride him like a-"

"Okay, okay, we get it." Sara stopped him with a hand up in the air. "But I have to agree with Ray. Giving Mick what he 'wants' made it worse the first time, so why wouldn't it the second time?"

"Might balance out their bond, for starters." Ray made a questioning noise - with a slightly desperate edge at his arse being pinched - so John rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain. "Told you before; the old succubi sink their nails into your soul. When you ripped 'er off and snogged him, you pretty much filled the marks she left. You have a tether on his soul, which is why he wants to be one with you so much; but if you 'feed' off him like the old hag would've, he'll gain a tether on your soul in return." John pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "There's two outcomes possible there: One is the bond balancing out, the other is you merrily fucking one another to death. No better way to pop your clogs, if y'ask me."

"I don't want to f- sleep with Mick to death!" Ray squeaked, but Sara silenced him with the same gesture as she stopped John before.

"What are the chances this will end well?"

"Better than average?" John glanced over at Ray and his face seemed to compel him to add, "if you cock it up there are other ways to fix it. Less pleasant ways."

"Other ways?" Ray perked up, only for his face to fall immediately at the second part. "How less pleasant?"

"Flogging with willow branches, blood rituals, possible demonic presences-"

"I'll go try plan A now," Ray interrupted quickly, grabbing both of Mick's hands to get them out of his shirt and steer him to the door. "Please uh, knock when you come check if we're dead yet."

"Absolutely." Sara gave him a mock salute. "Have Gideon fabricate you some lube and condoms, Ray. Play safe."

Ray gulped, paling, but he nodded.

"Oh and, Raymond?" John didn't even look up, just poured himself a tumbler of whiskey as if it was done and over with now. "Don't forget _you_ are the succubus in this little play. Ride him like a pony."

Honestly, it was pretty rude that Sara snorted at that, and John was grinning in a decidedly impolite way, but Mick growled hotly in his ear at the suggestion, so Ray couldn't stand around and risk them seeing he was getting hard over that particular sound.

Gideon was so kind to already have the necessary items ready in the fabricator so Ray just had to snatch them up (hoping nobody else on the ship had seen that) and herd Mick to his room.

"Can you soundproof this room, Gideon? I don't want anyone to uhm, hear stuff and get the wrong idea."

"Of course, Dr. Palmer. Anything else?"

"Yeah uh…" He gulped, watching Mick already eagerly stripping. "Don't look?"

"Good luck, Dr. Palmer. Try to have some fun." With that the AI went silent, leaving Ray with a half-naked and eager Mick in his bedroom.

This was so not how Ray had imagined his first time with Mick to be. Not that he had been _imagining_ things but… well, he had a little. But he had mostly imagined hand holding and chaste kisses so far, not 'riding Mick like a pony'.

Ray dragged his hand down his face, trying to steel himself for a moment, but he was taking too long and Mick had not been a paragon of patience since the whole succubus thing started. Mick's hands were undoing Ray's pants before he was ready, and yelping and pushing at Mick's hands wasn't helping this time.

"You said I could have it," Mick growled, and Ray was honestly surprised for a moment that Mick was verbal after all.

"You're talking!"

"I'm not _dumb,_ Haircut."

"But why didn't you say anything earlier? We were discussing _your_ fate there!" Mick was stronger and a whole lot more motivated to get Ray out of his clothes than Ray was to stay in them. He had his pants on his ankles and could only given a token of muffled protest at Mick all but ripping his shirt over his head before he found himself pressed flush against his friend - or whatever it was that they were now.

"I don't care what they think," Mick told him, voice low, guttural and far too sexy. "I only care about _you_."

Ray would maybe admit to swooning a little, _maybe_ , but then Mick's lips were on his own again and there was little he could do or think outside those demanding lips. Mick had tasted like beer earlier, but he hadn't grabbed a single bottle since getting back to the Waverider. Whatever he tasted of now was something more Mick, something that didn't make it over the scent of smoke and fire filling Ray's nose this close to Mick. Even without his clothes on or hair for the smell to get stuck in, Mick smelled unequivocally like fire.

Ray's knees buckled, but Mick had him, easily holding him up against his chest. Mick's erection was hard and practically poking a bruise into Ray's thigh but he could honestly not really care right now. If he came out of this covered in bruises they would be his best bruises ever.

Mick's hands wandered down to give Ray's arse a hard squeeze - bruises, definitely best bruises - but continued to cup the backs of his thighs. With a hard pull Ray was lifted - only to topple back with flailing arms, because he could not wrap his legs around Mick's hips like intended with _his pants still on his ankles._

Thank god Mick still had him. They both ended sprawled over the floor, but Mick took the brunt of the impact on his elbows, shielding Ray's neck and head with his arms.

"Mick! Mick are you alright, are you hur-mmmn!" Ray flailed once more for Mick's attention despite being forced silent by those demanding lips again, but Mick seemed unharmed considering the way he was already grinding his erection down on Ray's hip.

Should Ray complain about being on the floor? Should he complain about his legs still being stuck together? Would he even be able to complain with Mick covering him like a humping blanket?

It occurred to Ray that if _he_ was supposed to have the role of the succubus, _he_ was supposed to be in control. Not that it wasn't hot, being completely dominated by Mick, but he was trying to fix this mess, not take advantage of it. Or not take advantage any more than he already was, anyway.

He hit Mick's shoulders with the flat of his hand several times until Mick finally pulled back, an unreadable look on his face.

"Go lay down on the bed, Mick," Ray ordered, trying to sound firm. "I'm the one in charge here."

Mick hovered over him like that with the same unreadable face for several long seconds, long enough for Ray to seriously start worrying that he was not going to obey, and then a slow smirk spread over Mick's face. A very dirty, very knowing smirk.

"Very well, Haircut. We do this your way."

Ray gulped heavily, shivering as the heat of Mick's body over him left. He needed a few moments to gather himself before sitting up and quickly struggling out of his shoes and pants. He wasn't going to let Mick get to him… he _wasn't_.

But when he stood and looked over Mick's body, spread out lecherously over _his_ bed, one hand lazily stroking his cock… well, maybe he would let Mick get to him after all.

Mick's eyes were smouldering, watching him with a heat Ray swore he could physically feel on his skin. It was almost scary considering Mick had been non-verbal in the company of others so far. Ray thought he was going to basically rape a non-consenting but horny man who had no idea of what was going on. _This_ Mick however, looked more than in control of himself. _This_ Mick looked like he was fully in control of Ray, and it felt like it too.

Good thing Ray had no problems sleeping with Mick in the first place. The consent issues were the _only_ problem and Mick's smirk wasn't implying a single consent issue whatsoever.

_Ray would have to worry about the truth behind that later._

He had lube - too much lube - all over his palm before he climbed Mick on the bed. Straddling his partner's thighs, he applied the condom and slicked up his cock before he could get second thoughts, the heat and hardness of Mick's cock in his hand sending more spikes of arousal through his belly and up his spine. He couldn't waste time, couldn't linger - he knew he might chicken out if he did - so he scooted forward quickly, holding Mick's thick cock in one hand to aim and sit on it, pressing the tip to his hole hard.

…only that didn't work. Mick's cock slipped through his crack - repeatedly, because Ray _tried_. Ray never actually researched anal sex before and he was realising very belatedly that it might not work the same as vaginal sex.

"C'mon Haircut," Mick complained, and Ray found himself pulled forward to straddle Mick's chest instead.

"Mick-" Ray tried to complain - or whatever to keep his position in charge - but then a thick finger breached his sphincter and he could only gasp, tensing up on top of Mick.

"Relax!" The finger pushed deeper with little gentleness, pumping until Ray managed to calm his muscles into a more relaxed state. It was less invasive almost immediately, and Mick grunted in approval while swirling the finger with all the finesse of someone stirring a pot of soup.

" _Fuck_."

Ray would deny _he_ said that later, but Mick was smirking his dirty, _filthy_ smirk and pushing a second finger in. Ray was keening and gasping, adjusting to the feeling of something up is arse with difficulty, but he managed. Oh, he managed. And once he did, it was _good_. Mick's fingers were thick and seemed to have some magnetic power to the most sensitive, pleasurable spot inside of him. Ray never knew about that spot - technically he knew all about the prostate but he had never _experienced_ it so he couldn't have expected this - and Mick was too experienced for him to deny. Mick knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Ray.

There must've been a third finger, maybe a fourth, but Ray couldn't track that much progress. He only became aware through his own moans and whimpers when Mick pushed his hips to make him move down his body again, and _then_ Mick's cock pressed up against his hole and actually penetrated.

"Mick- oh god, _Mick!_ "

Ray could faintly hear Mick panting, breath as heavy as Ray imagined his own was, but he couldn't actually feel his own over the pounding of his heart and the overwhelming pleasure in his abdomen.

"That's it, Ray. Moan louder for me."

Ray didn't even notice Mick using his shorter name for the first time. All he knew was the huge cock filling him up, making him feel torn between pain and pleasure in a way that was _too intense_ and _too much pleasure_. He could never have been prepared for this.

He wasn't aware of the sounds he was making when Mick started to guide his hips up and down either. He was only aware of the intensity, and of the soft grunts from Mick, and the faces Mick was making. He was barely aware of the ache in his thighs after a while, bouncing his weight to ride Mick's cock as hard as he could - as hard as Mick guided him.

What he did notice was Mick's head tilting back for a loud moan, and his own peak of pleasure following at the sight of it. And that was the last thing he noticed for the day, because he promptly passed out after cumming all over Mick's torso.

_At least Mick was wearing a condom. Safety first, and all that._

 

When Ray woke up he was warm and comfortable and _whole_. There was a heavy weight over his back that he identified as Mick's arms after a few seconds, and as he blinked sleep away he realised he was laying on top of Mick's chest.

He was probably too heavy for that to be comfortable.

Ray tried to pull away carefully, but as Mick's arms fell away from him he couldn't help the deep shudder running through his body and the sense of _loss_ that was about much more than just the loss of a warm body against his own. He faltered, already missing the embrace before getting more than a few inches away, and next thing he knew he was pulled back down by Mick's arms.

"Stay put," Mick's voice slurred slightly, rough with sleep.

"I'm too heavy-"

"No."

Ray couldn't help himself. He didn't want to leave either, and it wasn't actually as awkward as he had expected - it actually felt pretty perfect - but he itched to move at the same time. "How about breakfast?"

"No." Ray blinked slowly, wondering if he should worry about Mick turning down the option of food, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Food can wait. Don't want this to end."

"This does feel pretty good," Ray admitted. "But I want to make sure you're cured now. I don't want to take advantage if you're not."

"I was 'cured' when you decided to fuck me," Mick huffed, arms squeezing around Ray tighter.

"No- no, you were all over me trying to have sex because of that succubus-"

"Yeah, until you accepted it. After that was all me."

"How do you know? You weren't acting like you at all." Ray did push himself up so he could see Mick's face now. Mick looked very disgruntled at the space between him and Ray, and Ray could _feel_ it. He could both feel Mick's annoyance and the loss of contact as something tugging inside of him.

"I was there," Mick pointed out gruffly. "I know what I did."

"But you weren't-"

"Shut up and lay down, Haircut." The air rushed from Ray's lungs as he was pulled down on Mick's chest hard, and the tinge of annoyance he'd been feeling dissolved in the warm completeness of before.

Ray was still pretty sure this was not how Mick would normally act - he really couldn't imagine Mick as a cuddler - but he wasn't invested enough in ending this comfortable warmth. He would regret it when Sara would come barging in to check if they were still alive, but until then he could enjoy this.

Or at least until Mick realised how hard his dick was pressing into Ray's thigh and decided to do something about it.


End file.
